


Purple Rose, Blue Star

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, flower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: ‘He is the most beautiful person I have ever met’Tamaki who was a fresh man, had a hard time feeling comfortable with many people around him in university. When he was at his usual seat in the lecture hall, ignoring what his friends were talking about, he spots Osaka Sogo, a senior walking into the lecture hall and Tamaki falls in love with in at first sight.While there were no connection between them, Tamaki tries his best to know more about Sogo who seemed to prefer being a lone the majority of times.A fateful encounter brings Tamaki and Sogo together and within no time, they become close...





	Purple Rose, Blue Star

‘He is the most beautiful person I have ever met’- Was the only thought that struck Tamaki’s mind the moment his eyes were captivated by the boy that walked in the lecture hall.

That very moment, Tamaki realized that he had fallen in love with him at first sight. 

~~~

To Tamaki, university was somewhere he did not "feel" comfortable. He could easily befriend anyone in the university thanks to his friendly personality, but many friends never understood him or bother to listen to what he had to say when he had problems. From there, Tamaki gave up on talking about himself to those who approached him. 

Tamaki had to reveal his feelings and emotions through singing and dancing during his personal practice time in the production company’s basement when no one was around. He was not used to stopping himself from expressing the feelings he felt, so the least he could do to release that stress was through doing the things he loved the most.

The day when Tamaki fell in love, it was like any ordinary day in the lecture hall for the major class he had to attend. He had two friends on right of him, talking about what they did in the Izakaya the other night. Tamaki silently nodded, less bothered about what they were discussing. 

Tamaki took out his phone and plugged in the earphone jack on the phone. Hooking the earbuds in his ears and looked towards the lecture hall door, wondering when the professor will arrive. 

Then a boy with silky light purple hair and radiant purple eyes, who wore a grey shirt and jeans with a white cardigan over his slender body and had a tote bag hung on his shoulder entered the lecture hall.

Tamaki stood up out of reflex. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. 

He could hear his heart beating loudly. As if it was giving him warning, a warning that he had fallen in love. 

Tamaki set down on the chair and quickly took off his earbuds and asked the friends next to him, disturbing their conversation. 

“Who was the person that entered the hall just now? Do you guys have any ideas?” 

The friend right next to him stared at Tamaki, confused. 

“Who do you mean?” 

Tamaki got frustrated and explained in a hurry.

“The person in the front middle row at the right edge seat, with light purple hair and white cardigan!”

The friend two seats away from Tamaki answered with no interest. 

“Oh, you mean Osaka Sogo-senpai. He is a senior and I heard that he is from a wealthy family, but he doesn’t get along with many people apparently. More over, no one in the senior year saw him around the campus except during group assignments…” 

The lecture hall door slides open and the professor walks in and the friend stopped speaking and took his textbook out of his bag. Tamaki, did not bother about the professor and throughout the whole class, his whole focus was on the senior, Osaka Sogo.

~~~

About two months have passed since Tamaki got to know more about the person that he fell in love with. That person’s name was ‘Osaka Sogo’ (Tamaki called him by a nickname he created; 'Sou-chan'), a senior who was from a wealthy family. He always sat in the front row, the middle table on the right edge. There was no one sitting next to him, and he seemed to prefer being left alone. After the professor ends the lecture, he would walk out of the lecture hall in hurry for something. 

That was the only thing Tamaki knew about Sogo. 

Summer came and the university went into break for about two weeks. It was a great time for Tamaki to catch up on his lessons as a trainee at Takanashi Production. He had his jersey on and walked to the production building, where the practice room was located. From the edge of the practice room door, the light was beaming out, indicating that someone was in the practice room. 

Tamaki opened the door without any hesitation and the person in the room stopped his motion. The room was filled with silence. The person who was in the practice room was Sogo, the person that Tamaki was in love with. 

After a few seconds of silence, Sogo greeted himself. 

"Hello, I am Osaka Sogo, a trainee here." 

Tamaki entered the room and stared at Sogo. He needed some time to process what was going on. Once Tamaki came to his senses, he greeted himself to Sogo. 

"Oh… um… I'm Yotsuba Tamaki. I have been a trainee here for two years." 

Sogo slightly stuttered and asked Tamaki 

"...Are you attending the Tokyo Arts University?" 

Tamaki could not believe that Sogo noticed him. All this time, he thought Sogo did not know his existence. Tamaki tried to calm down to answer Sogo. 

"Yeah, I am a freshman there." 

Sogo's eyes widened, surprised. 

"You are in the fundamental music class conducted by professor Yaotome right?" Sogo asked with excitement.

"Yes I am." Tamaki answered awkwardly. 

Sogo brightened and started to talk, exhilarated.

"I saw you dance in the cultural festival this year in the hall and I was immediately stunned by how well you danced! I always wanted to talk to you and ask you about different dance techniques but I figured it would be strange for me to approach you, but who knew you were also a trainee here… ah… sorry for talking so much." 

It was Tamaki's first time seeing Sogo brightened up. All this while, Tamaki has only seen the emotionless side of Sogo, who never talked to anyone and preferred to be alone. It was inevitable that seeing Sogo blush, being embarrassed for talking too much, was the cutest thing that Tamaki had ever seen. 

"Do you want me to help out with the dance steps that you aren't sure of?" Tamaki asked without thinking much. He could have asked something better, but he was nervous so that was the only thing he could think of. 

"Sure! I will gladly take your offer!" Sogo shouted with excitement then immediately blushed after realizing how loud he answered. 

Tamaki burst out laughing. He found it funny how much Sogo was an enthusiastic person when all this time he thought Sogo was a man with few words. 

"Was it funny?" Sogo asked, still blushing. 

"I have never seen you talk much, that's why." 

"Well, I don't have anyone close in university I guess." 

"Then… can I be… friends with you?" Tamaki asked. He found the chance to become closer with Sogo. 

Sogo bursted out laughing. 

"Haha sure, if you are fine with being around with a senior, I would gladly take your offer! Let's get closer from now on." 

Tamaki had a big smile once he heard the answer from Sogo. His heart was beating fast, with the thought of becoming friends with Sogo. The pure joy of becoming close with Sogo was something he dreamt all this time, a dream that he thought that would never come true.

~~~

  
  


Ever since the day they met at the practice room, many things have changed between Tamaki and Sogo. 

Everyday during the two week break, both of them met up at the practice room at 8 am and start their day with, Tamaki helping out Sogo with his dance moves. When it turned 1 pm they would gobble down the lunchbox that Banri brought them and have a little chat. Once they finished, they would practice with their vocals. During that time Sogo would help Tamaki out with his vocals. 

There were few things Tamaki got to know about Sogo. It was true that Sogo was from a prominent family, but at the same time all his family members, mostly his father, were against him becoming a singer. Sogo left his family and the glamorous life behind and admitted himself in the current university and got accepted in Takanashi production as a trainee. He found Sogo to be really daring because it would be hard to abandon everything for just one ambition. 

By no time, the two became close and supported each other. 

The two week break ended swiftly and once both of them returned to university, they hung around together during their free time. Tamaki enjoyed watching Sogo's laugh and smile. 

The love within Tamaki grew bigger. The love within him was overflowing.

Tamaki thought- one day he will have to confess his feelings to Sogo. 

~~~

'Soon it will be Valentines' Tamaki thought as he was walking down the street, heading to Takanashi Production’s building for vocal practice with Sogo. 

They knew each other for seven months, but Tamaki had special feelings towards Sogo for nearly a year. It was getting harder for him to stop himself from expressing his love towards Sogo. 

Tamaki walked slow, with thoughts of 'ways to confess romantically' buzzing in his mind as he opened the practice room door. 

Sogo was already waiting for him. 

"Tamaki-kun, you are late! We won't have much time to practice before the others join us!" Sogo shouted. 

"Sorry Sou-chan, I was busy with thinking stuff…" Tamaki apologised.

Sogo let out a breath and smiled. 

"What's been making you worried? Is it because of the upcoming exam? If you need help, I am more than willing to help you." 

"No… it's not about that…" Tamaki looked away as he said.

"Then what is it about?" Sogo asked, concerned. 

"Sou-chan… are you…?" 

The practice room opened and both of them turned their heads towards the door. Iori and Riku, the two other trainees who practice with Sogo and Tamaki from time to time, arrived awfully earlier than other days for a joint practice. 

"Good afternoon Sogo-san! Tamaki!" Riku greeted. 

"Good afternoon." Iori greeted after Riku.

"Good afternoon Riku-kun and Iori-kun." Sogo greeted back.

"Osu…" Tamaki greeted shortly after.

"Guess we will start with our practice, sorry Tamaki-kun, I will listen to what you wanted to say later." 

Then they started their practice. 

~~~

After practice ended, Sogo and Tamaki got to leave early. Tamaki was walking with Sogo to the nearby station to head back home. 

Tamaki took a big breath. 

"Sou-chan, can I continue from where I left off?" 

"Oh, yes sure, Tamaki-kun. What is it?" 

"This Saturday, on the 21st at 7:30 pm, could you meet me at the park near our university? I have something to tell you."

Tamaki asked Sogo out with all he had. He waited for Sogo's answer, all tensed up. 

Sogo answered "Yes sure"

Then Sogo mumbled silently, in a voice that Tamaki could not hear. 

"I also have something to tell you on that day." 

~~~

The alarm went off on his phone and if it was the usual Tamaki, he would turn it off and ignore the alarm, but it was a special day. He woke up and turned off the alarm and took a shower. 

He turned the television on to check out the king pudding horoscope. Perhaps he turned the television on too early, for the weather lady was explaining the day's weather. 

"Today's weather seems to be great, there is a very low percentage of rain, so it seems like there is a high chance of seeing a starry sky today..." 

Tamaki wished that the weather lady was right. Confessing under the starry sky sounded really romantic. 

He quickly changed his clothes and headed out to get some flowers. 

Tamaki thought of getting chocolates for Sogo but making chocolates was impossible of Tamaki and buying a nicely packaged one was a luxury that a university student could not afford. When he was going through the internet for a substitute, he found out that flowers are nice gift for confessions. 

He entered the nearby florist shop. A familiar person greeted Tamaki. 

"Welcome to Segno florist!" 

It was Riku. 

"...Rikkun?" 

"Tamaki! What's up?" 

Iori came out of the staff room. 

"Nanase-san, what are you doing… Yotsuba-san?" 

"Eh… Rikkun and Iorin? Why are you guys here?" 

Iori huffed. 

"Nanase-san and I are working here part time. So, what do you need Yotsuba-san?" 

Tamaki did not bother to ask for more details about it. 

"Could you recommend me a type of flower that are nice to give? I'm planning to give it as a present today." 

Iori thought for a while. 

"Hmm… it is Valentines, so how about roses? There are a lot of fresh roses with different colors." Iori answered and guided Tamaki to the corner, where there were different types of roses nicely displayed. The purple rose stole Tamaki's eyes. 

Tamaki instantly thought that the purple rose resembled Sogo. 

Tamaki asked without a doubt to Iori, "Iorin, could you give me some of the purple roses?" 

"Yes sure, it will be 2000 yen in total. Just give me a few minutes, I will wrap them." 

Tamaki want through the wallet and handed the money to Iori. Once Iori left with the roses, Riku stood next to Tamaki. 

"Apparently purple roses means love at first sight! The flower has a really sweet meaning right?" Riku said to Tamaki. 

Tamaki smiled and answered Riku "Yeah, it is." 

_ The flower language matched the words that Tamaki wanted to tell Sogo.  _

~~~ 

7:25 pm, it was only five minutes before the promised time. The night was slightly cold, although it was the end of February. 

Tamaki had the roses in his right hand and he was repeating the words he would say to Sogo in his mind. His heart felt as if it was about to burst, he had never been this nervous in his life. He told himself it was fine even if Sogo did not accept his confession, he just wanted Sogo to know the emotion that he could no longer hide. 

The clock needle pointed 7:30 PM, and Sogo could be spotted from far away walking towards Tamaki.

Once Sogo reached where Tamaki was, Tamaki held the rose bouquet with two hands , extended towards Sogo. 

"Sou-chan, I know it is sudden but… I fell in love with you from the first sight. It is fine even if you don't accept my confession… I just wanted to…" Tamaki said, his voice slightly shaking.

Sogo’s cheeks started to turn red.

"Seems like Tamaki-kun said the words I wanted to tell one step earlier… I also fell in love with you from the moment I saw you dance in that cultural festival. I was really happy to find out that you were in the same production company. I thought I was really lucky to get to talk to you and get closer with you." 

Tamaki never thought that the person he fell in love with had the same tingling feeling, the same overflowing emotions that were so hard to resist. 

Both of them said in sync- 

_ "I love you"  _

They hugged each other, with the bouquet in their hand. They did not need to tell each other how they felt at that moment, they were sharing the same feeling that words could not describe. 

~~~ 

Tamaki and Sogo sat on a nearby bench. In Sogo's hands there were the purple roses and in Tamaki's hands there were the blue stars. 

Sogo asked "Why did you buy purple roses?"

"It resembled you, that was the initial reason why I bought it but apparently it has a meaning of 'love at first sight'... how about you Sou-chan, why did you pick these blue flowers?" 

Sogo looked at Tamaki and smiled. 

"It is the same reason as you, I thought the blue stars resembles you. Also, I remembered someone telling me that it means 'a happy love'. I thought the flowers really explained how I felt towards you. It is hard to explain with words but ever since I got to know you and by the time I have realized that I have fallen in love with you, I thought to myself of how much joy and happiness you brought to my dull life ." Answered Sogo. 

Both of them smiled. Tamaki remembered the weather forecast that was broadcasting that morning and he looked up to the sky. It was filled with stars.

The weather lady turned out to be right. 

Tamaki placed his left hand softly on top of Sogo's right and and pointed his finger towards the sky.

_ "Sou-chan, look up, the stars are so bright!" _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, PLEASE CHECK OUT Zince ( [@ZinceArt](https://twitter.com/ZinceArt)) , who was my partner that drew that beautiful piece of Sogo and Tamaki! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this piece, and it feels great to reveal the story I loved! I am pretty sure there are parts of the story that was lacking but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while I was writing this piece.
> 
> When I was thinking what to write, I wanted to write a story with university AU and flower language. I kind of got the rough idea about the story from a song called 'Love' by Park Jihoon, from the phrase 'my flower rose, always bloom next to me' and thought to myself Tamaki giving rose to Sogo will be sweet and cute! 
> 
> .
> 
> I would like to thank the i7 flash bang mods for organizing such a fun and awesome project and Kanero (twitter:@Kanero16) who have beta read my work!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
